disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cousin Larry
'Larry'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0126904/?ref_=tt_cl_t13 is a recurring character on the television show Kim Possible. He is the nerdy cousin of Kim Possible. Background Larry is the extreme stereotype of a "nerd"; he is completely obsessed with several classic non-mainstream topics such as comic books, science fiction movies and novelizations, and fantasy role-playing games. He exhibits poor social skills, at times has difficulty telling the difference between reality and fantasy, and has an extensive collection of action figures in his room. Powers and Abilities Larry is an expert or knowledgeable in many stereotypical "nerd" topics such as comic books, science fiction movies and novelizations, fantasy role-playing games, computer games, and robotic fight clubs. Role in the series Larry has helped Kim and Ron during several of their missions. The first instance of this was to help Ron when he was left to face Monkey Fist by himself when Wade sent a hologram of Kim on the mission without telling Ron. The next instance of Larry helping Kim and Ron on a mission was when they needed access to the underground Robot Rumble to meet Vivian Francis Porter. Larry was a member of the Robot Rumble and Kim and Ron used him to gain access to the event. However, he was subsequently expelled from the club for bringing them in. The last instance of Larry helping Kim and Ron on a mission was when Professor Dementor kidnapped Larry to try and obtain Kim's supersuit. Although, Larry believed that the entire thing was an elaborate role-playing game (RPG) scenario which Kim setup for his birthday. He was also in Homecoming Upset, and met Queen Bonnie, although he did not do anything mission-wise in that episode. Ron quickly got him out of there before she insulted him, like she has been insulting all of the guys, who attended "Meet The Queen". In this episode, he and Ron were playing Netherworld, although not on screen. Relationships Mother June is Larry's overprotective mother who believes that he still has to be watched, which is why she always makes Kim hang out with him. Aunt Ann Possible is Larry's aunt. Uncles James Possible and Slim Possible are Larry's uncles. Cousins Kim, Jim and Tim, and Joss Possible are Larry's cousins. Friends Larry is shown to play RPGs at the local comic shop and to be pretty popular with several of the customers there, including Ned from Bueno Nacho. Ron has also said that he chats with Larry from time to time and considers spending time with Larry to be fun. Rivals Larry has a rivalry with Charlotte, a regular at the local comic shop. Although later he was seen going to the movies with her, but being rebuked when he tried to put his arm around her. Trivia *While Larry shows an incredible breadth and depth of science fiction and fantasy knowledge, he apparently does not read original science fiction or fantasy novels since he tells Kim that he only reads "novelizations". References Category:Kim Possible characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Cousins Category:Nephews